


Tracing Lines

by Vickyparamore



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyparamore/pseuds/Vickyparamore





	Tracing Lines

We were laying on his bed looking at each other's eyes. We didn't need to talk to say what we felt. I could see it in his green eyes, and he could see it in my blue ones. 

Suddenly I felt his hand move from his side. He started to trace soft lines on my face with his fingers. Caressing every feature, every mark. Stoping at his favorite spots, one being the birth mark below my eye. I closed my eyes feeling every move, every little tickle that send shivers to my spine. 

I couldn't believe that this was real. I couldn't believe I was so blessed to have him in my life. Every worry that I might have had was completely gone with just his touch.

I felt a little pressure against the sensitive skin around my lips. His fingers slowly shaping the form of my lips again and again. I opened my eyes, his were focused on my lips as if they were some kind of rare and unique thing in the world. When he realized I had opened my eyes, he looked up straight at them. Two of his fingers stopped in the center of my lips. I kissed them in the most gentle and loving way I could. 

He let out a breath I'm sure he didn't know he was holding and then smiled at me. One of the kindest and sweetest smiles I've ever seen in my life. 

His fingers left my lips to rest on my cheek. I made my first move and I put my hand on his waist, trying to bring him closer to me. I needed his kiss more than I needed air to breath. I put a strand of his hair off his forehead and take this chance to cup his cheek against my hand. I couldn't wait any longer.

 I moved my face closer to his, finally closing the little space left between us. I watched as he closed his eyes before pressing my lips against his. He returned my kiss immediately. 

In that moment it felt like all of my senses came to life. I could feel his soft lips like I'd never felt them before, I could feel their pressure and warmth against mine. I could hear every move we made as if it was a song played by an Angel. I could smell his perfume right from the bottle. I could taste the mint in his lips as if they were made of it. And even though my eyes were closed, I could see him better than ever, his true self laying beside me. 

The kiss contained every emotion possible. Care, love, passion, trust. But most importantly, it contained truth. The truth about who we are, the truth about what we want to be, and the truth about what we mean to each other. All of that could never be put into words and that's why kisses like this exist, to let us know everything we want to say and hear but if you really do say it losses it's meaning. 

If I could live with his kisses instead of air the kiss would never have ended. As we separated to catch our breath our eyes were glued to each other's, not caring about anything else. There was nothing else needed to say. We just did. 


End file.
